Whisper of the Stars
by Naarastiikeri
Summary: Mist doesn't know what she should do after her brother died during a fight against Ashera's followers.


**Whispers of the Stars**

How could you do that? You promised me that you won't go anywhere. And now… I'm all alone. Why?

Mist made her way through the Gallian forest. She couldn't think of anything, she just wanted to reach one special place.

Peace has returned to Tellius. Ashera was defeated and all people were saved. Thanks to a great hero and his mercenary company. They defeated a goddess and her followers. They got victories, but also losses.

"Individual lives taken before your eyes weigh more heavily than the many lives taken during the chaos of war. If that life is someone dear, the burden is even worse," Micaiah said once.

Now Mist felt the meaning of it the first time. When she was younger she saw how her mother died, but thanks to Sephiran she couldn't remember it. Right now it was different. She saw how he died and she wasn't able to do anything to prevent his death. Mist never felt the pain of losing someone, like that before. It was even worse than three ago when her father died. Right now, she lost the person that she cared most about in her life.

Ike...

The Greil Mercenaries have returned home to Crimea. Mist, however, couldn't bear all the memories of her older brother, tied to this place. Instead she went together with Ranulf to the country of the beast laguz. At least until she knew what she should do.

She finally reached the glade deep within the forest of Gallia. There it was. Urvan, her fathers axe, glimmering in the radiance of the moon.

The girl sat in front of it. After some moments of silence she whispered, "I miss you so much. All of you."

Mist closed her eyes and thought about her dead family. Memories of bygone days swelled up in her.

"Mother… father… Ike…", she cried.

_Why do these memories hurt so much?_

She just cried for a long time.

"Mist, its getting cold."

The crying girl didn't said anything.

"Come on," he said softly. "I can understand that your destroyed by his dead, but you can't lose yourself in despair. He wouldn't want it. As well as your parents wouldn't want. Please, little one."

"I… I can't believe… that he's gone," she eventually answered.

"I know. It feels all so… unreal," he said kind of relieved as he heard that she was still talking.

"Why, Ranulf?" she sobbed "Why… why did he… have to die?"

Ranulf sat next to her and laid his arm around her shoulders. After some moments of thinking he finally said, "I wish I would know, Mist."

The girl cried into Ranulf's shoulder. The cat stroked about her brown hair and didn't say anything. It took some time, but eventually the cleric calmed down and said, "I wish I was dead, too."

"No, you don't!" the blue haired laguz nearly shouted, but he rapidly calmed himself down when he saw tears swelling up in her blue, clear eyes again. "Please, don't ever wish that."

"But… I don't know what I should do. My entire family is gone. They will never come back. I'm all alone."

"This isn't true." As Mist starred at him confused, he continued. "Take a look upon the stars."

"What is there? I don't see anything."

"No, you can't see them. But do you feel something?" Without waiting for an answer he said, "They are still there. Far above us in the stars. They are watching over you. Your mother, your father and Ike. And even if you don't see the stars, they won't let you alone. Every time the sun is streaking your skin… Every time the wind is stroking softly through your hair… Every time raindrops are touching you… They are always there. You just need to try to listen to the whispers of the stars and you will know that."

"Ranulf I… I don't know how to thank you." A tear was sliding down her cheek. "You're the best friend someone could get."

"And I'm your friend", he said with a smile on his face. "From now on I will take care of you. Well, as long as you don't have a problem with living in a castle of laguz…"

"Are you serious?" she asked enthusiastic.

"Could I ever lie to you, little one?" Ranulf replied. "So, what do you think? Should we go back?"

Mist nodded. The cat jumped up and helped her to get up, as well. As they made their way back to the castle Mist suddenly said, "Ranulf, I want to tell you something."

He stopped. "What is it?" he asked looking directly into her eyes.

The cleric tried to avoid his gaze, but his eyes fascinated her. One eye was green while the other was purple. She has never seen something like that before.

"I… I just… wanted to say that… uh… I…," she stuttered. "Ah, never mind. Sorry, to have bothered you."

"Now I'm pretty curious."

"It isn't important," Mist said and walked on.

"Someday I know it anyway, so you can tell it me right now," he tried to convince her.

With a smile on her face she just thought: _Yes, someday you will know that you are more than just a friend to me._


End file.
